doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Miguel Ángel Ruiz
|nacimiento = 15 de agosto de 1988 |ingreso_doblaje = 2007 ( ) |pais = México Cuernavaca, México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = PLLMikeMontgomery2.ogg |wikipedia = |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }} Sena_Kobayakawa_2.jpg|Sena Kobayakawa en Eyeshield 21, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Yuma.png|Yuma Tsukumo en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Panda-0.png|Panda en Escandalosos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Yuuto Kido.jpg|Yuuto Kido en Súper Once, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Yato Canvas.jpg|Yato de Unicornio en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Mooncake_v2_preview.png|Mooncake / E-351 en Final Space. J.P..png|J.P. En El mundo de Craig. StilesTW.png|Stiles Stilinski en Teen Wolf. Spillerarriety.png|Spiller en los dos doblajes en El mundo secreto de Arrietty. Pac-Man_And_The_Ghostly_Adventure's_Clyde.png|Clyde en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. Baby Gonzo 2018.jpg|Gonzo en Muppet Babies (2018). 81184.jpg|Masayuki Nakajima en Ghost Hound. AjinKōNakano.png|Kō Nakano en Ajin: Semihumano. MattDeathNoe.jpg|Matt en Death Note. Osamu Dazai (BSD).jpg|Osamu Dazai en Bungou Stray Dogs. Yuliy (STJ).png|Yuliy Jirov en Sirius the Jaeger. Shusuke Amagai.png|Shusuke Amagai en Bleach. Tesla Lindocruz.png|Tesla Lindocruz también en Bleach. Prohyas from Mighty Magiswords.png|Prohyas en Magiespadas. Nohyas.jpg|Nohyas tambien en Magiespadas. ShaggyBCSD.png|Shaggy Rogers desde ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo!. Raymond.png|Raymond en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Damemon t.gif|Damemon y Tuwarmon en Digimon Fusion. Tristepin 2.jpg|Sir Tristepin Percedal en Wakfu Bashcgi.png|Bash en Thomas y sus amigos. Aaron LegoNK.png|Aaron Fox en LEGO: Nexo Knights. Jake PRM PRSM.png|Jake Holling en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Yukihide Washimura.png|Yuki Washimura en B-Daman Crossfire. KazukiMinase AICO.jpg|Kazuki Minase en A.I.C.O. Incarnation. Aleksei.png|Aleksei en Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. Archivo:Img ct02 26 on.png|Obito Uchiha / Tobi en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Hakuno Kishinami-Dead Face (F-ELE).jpg|Hakuno Kishinami (Cara de muerte) en Fate/Extra Last Encore RickAyer ID-0.jpg|Rick Ayer en ID-0. Solaseed (L7PC).jpg|Solaseed en Los siete pecados capitales. Valefor (Magi - AOS).jpg|Valefor en Magi: Adventure of Sinbad. Anat.png|Anat en Dragon Ball Super. Barrypokemon.png|Barry en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (Temp. 12ª) 250px-P21_Artwork_Torito.png|Toren en La película Pokémon: El poder de todos. QuonLimon BeybladeBurts.png|Quon Limon (1era voz) en Beyblade Burst. Lui wiki 24899768 1783246871705544 7553198306356935221 n.jpg|Lui Shirasagijo en Beyblade Burst. Kei-kurono-gantz-o-79.1.jpg|Kei Kurono en Gantz: O. Hideaki Tsurukawa.jpg|Hideaki Tsurukawa en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches. Daichi Shiratori anime2.png|Daichi Shiratori en Mob Psycho 100. Kuromukuro Akagi.png|Ryoto Akagi en Kuromukuro. Blue-beetle-jaime-reyes-injustice-2-21.3.jpg|Blue Beetle en Injustice 2. Flix - Resistance.png|Flix en Star Wars: La Resistencia SWR Oleg.jpg|Oleg en Star Wars Rebels. Driggs kaijudo.jpg|Drigss en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo A1cf278a324fda22a84a7c0d5a0333af.png|Erwin Walsh en Jaime y sus tentáculos. 1779124_1399463293645173_1118350322_n.png|Flain en Mixels. The Loud House Howard McBride Nickelodeon.png|Howard McBride en The Loud House. Zach.png|Zach también en The Loud House. FuzzyLumpkins TPPG2016.png|Peludito en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016). Overflow.png|Overflow en Ben 10 (2016). Adam (Tio Grandpa).png|Adam en Tío Grandpa. Tony Pepperoni.png|Tony Pepperoni también en Tío Grandpa. SirCachetonMBWP.PNG|Sir Cachetón en El día que mi trasero se volvió loco. MLP-Snips1.png|Snips en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. LOE-sandalwood.jpg|Sandalwood en la serie My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, y en un corto de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad. Estileto.png|Estileto en Danger Mouse. Bunnicula.jpg|Bunnicula en la serie del mismo nombre. Joey transparent.png|Joey Felt en Atomic Puppet. Starchy.png|Starchy (4ta voz) en Hora de aventura. 150px-Tumblr mazd7537643kHCN91qzrbk9o1 1280.png|Clon del Conde de Limonagrio (2 voz) en Hora de Aventura. Sidekick_%283%29.jpg|Trevor Troublemeyer en Secuaces. MartyMcFly1.png|Marty McFly en LEGO Dimensions. Kevin Alvin!!!.png|Kevin en ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas. Katsuhiko_YourName.jpg|Teshi en Your Name. Finral Roulacase (BC).png|Finral Roulacase en Black Clover. Yuzo Morisaki (Captain Tsubasa - LLR).jpg|Yuzo Morisaki en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa. 39350.jpg|Shuuhei Amamiya en El bosque del piano Luis shin chan.jpg|Luis en Crayon Shin-chan. Theo from Looped.jpg|Theo en Loopeados. Clovis ZakStorm.jpg|Clovis en Zak Storm. MrTyatyi MCAIWFCIY.png|Sr. Tyatyi en Tú eres todo lo que quiero para Navidad de Mariah Carey. Perkinsmovie2.png|Perca Perkins en Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua. 13.Ratchet.png|Ratchet en Ratchet & Clank (Doblaje Mexicano) RegalATravis.png|Travis Bestia en Regal Academy. Mello.png|Mello en Lino, una aventura con siete vidas. Chrisbravestwarriors.png|Chris Kirkman en Los Guerreros Valientes. Bandicam_2017-04-09_13-53-06-186.jpg|Johnny en Mia. Max 6-1.png|Max en Gatastrófico. FYLZZP-Chunk2.png|Chunk en Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets. 2018-09-09 21.02.06.png|Ramón en Atchoo!. SPOP18Kyle.png|Kyle en She-Ra y las princesas del poder. Archivo:AlcaldeBoing.jpg|Alcalde en Boing, el explorador divertido. Scarecrow Gotham.jpg|El Espantapájaros en Gotham. Ethan-0.jpg|Ethan en Lab Rats. IB-Jared.png|Jared en Estoy en la banda. BramYoSoySimón.jpg|Bram Greenfeld (Keiynan Lonsdale) en Yo soy Simón. RegSlivkoKONG.png|Reg Slivko en Kong: La isla calavera. STWinston.png|Winston en Maze Runner: Correr o morir y Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego. DPM-Jeremy.png|Jeremy Garret en Deadpool (película). Daniel Curtis Lee 2012.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Daniel Curtis Lee. Miguel Ángel Ruiz (nacido el 15 de agosto de 1988) es un actor de doblaje mexicano, conocido por ser la voz de Sena Kobayakawa en el anime Eyeshield 21, Yuuto Kido en Súper Once, Yato de Unicornio en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido, Yuma Tsukumo en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, Panda en Escandalosos, y es la voz recurrente de Daniel Curtis Lee para Latinoamérica. thumb|Por Eduardo454. Filmografía Anime Ao Takahashi *Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Takashi *Beyblade: Metal Masters - Takashi Hiroki Shimowada *Beyblade: Metal Masters - Aleksei *Beyblade: Metal Fury - Aleksei Jun Fukuyama *Ajin: Semihumano - Ko Nakano *Black Clover - Finral Roulacase Otros *Eyeshield 21 - Sena Kobayakawa, Cerdito Pig (caps. 105-145), Insertos de los duelos, Insertos (marcador de partidos) *Súper Once - Yuuto Kido *Pokémon - Barry (temp. 12), Hombre en multitud, Sherman *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) - Julian Solo, Espectro del Muro de los Lamentos *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Yato de Unicornio *Death Note - Mail Jeevas "Matt" *Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Kotaro Urashima *Digimon Fusion - Pandamon, Voces Adicionales,Tsuwamon *Hungry Heart (Redoblaje) - Sakai Jefferson Koji *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Yuma Tsukumo *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad - Valefor *Bailando con vampiros - Voces adicionales *Knights of Sidonia - Izumo Midorikawa *B-Daman Crossfire - Yuki Washimura *Ghost Hound - Masayuki Nakajima *Crayon Shin-chan - Luis *Kuromukuro - Ryota Akagi *ID-0 - Rick Ayer *Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches - Hideaki Tsurukawa *A.I.C.O. Incarnation - Kazuki Minase *Beyblade Burst - Lui Shirasagijo / Quon Limon (1ra. Voz) *Fate/Extra Last Encore - Hakuno Kishinami *Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa - Yuzo Morisaki *Bungou Stray Dogs - Osamu Dazai *Mob Psycho 100 - Daichi Shiratori *El bosque del piano - Shuuhei Amamiya *Dragon Ball Super - Anat / Voces adicionales *Los siete pecados capitales - Solaseed *Sirius the Jaeger - Yuliy Jirov Películas de anime Ikue Ohtani *Detective Conan: El Rascacielos del Tiempo - Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya *Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima - Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya Otros *Gantz: O - Kei Kurono *Your Name - Katsuhiko Teshigawara *Blame! - Shige *Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima - Shinichi Kudo (Kappei Yamaguchi) (un loop) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan - Jao de Lince (Katsuji Mori) (redoblaje) (2010) *Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai - Yūto Kido, Voces adicionales *El Mundo secreto de Arriety - Spiller (Ambos doblajes) *La chica que saltaba a través del tiempo - Chiaki Mamiya *La película Pokémon: El poder de todos - Toren *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales - Clyde *Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Peludito *Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets - Chunk *Star Wars: Rebels - Oleg *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Clay Quatermain * Thomas y sus Amigos - Bash y Douglas * Muppet Babies (2018) - Gonzo * Regal Academy - Travis Bestia *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Anunciador de la TV, Brick Bristol, General Callahan, Voces adicionales *Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales *Danger Mouse (2016) - Estileto *Elena de Avalor - Jiku *Las aventuras de la calle Harvey - Chiqui *The Loud House - Howard McBride / Zach *Jaime y sus tentáculos - Erwin Walsh *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Snips *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (serie web) - Sandalwood *El castigado - Patinador Nª 2 *El Chavo (serie animada) - Perrito Dalmata Cacheton *Ugly Americans - Voces adicionales (temp. 2) *Monster High - Lothar *Phineas y Ferb - Bannister *Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo - Drigss *Mixels - Flain *Secuaces - Trevor *Hora de Aventura - Clon del Conde de Limonagrio (2 voz), Starchy (5 Voz), Guardianes de Chicle (7 Voz), Hombre Mágico (3 voz), Voces adicionales (Temp. 5.2-) *Un show más - Empleado del Reino de las Alitas *Tío Grandpa - Adam / Tony Pepperoni / Voces adicionales *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Voces adicionales *Ben 10: Omniverse - Skurd *MAD - Voces adicionales (temp. 4) *Escandalosos - Panda *Breadwinners - Thon la Tortuga *LEGO: Nexo Knights - Aaron Fox *¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! - Shaggy Rogers *La naranja molesta - Naranja (sólo promocionales) *Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro - Bunnicula *Atomic Puppet - Joey Felt (Eric Bauza) *Magiespadas - Prohyas (Kyle A. Carrozza) *Ben 10 (2016) - Overflow *HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh - Kyle *Mia - Johnny *Boing, el explorador divertido - Alcalde *La ley de Milo Murphy - Voces adicionales *Gatastrófico - Max *El mundo de Craig - John Paul "J.P." *Zak Storm - Clovis *Wakfu - Sir Tristepin Percedal *Voltron: El defensor legendario - Bii-Boh-Bi / Voces adicionales *Final Space - Mooncake / E-351 *Campamento de verano - Jimjams (ep. 5) *Cupcake y Dino: Servicios generales - Hugo *Star Wars: La Resistencia - Flix Películas animadas Andy Samberg *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Jonathan (trailer) *¡Perrito! - Jonathan *Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones - Jonathan (trailer) Lee Tockar *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Snips *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Snips *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Snips Otros *Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo - Peter Parker / Spider-Man (2018) *Lino, una aventura con siete vidas - Mello (2018) *Tú eres todo lo que quiero para Navidad de Mariah Carey - Sr. Tyatyi (Karim Saleh) (2017) *Deep, el pulpo (2017) **Ralph (Bob Bergen **Darcy (William Salyers) (trailer) *Sing: Ven y canta - Babuino (Brad Morris) (2016) *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Sandalwood (Vincent Tong) (2016) *Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz - Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) (2016) *Kung Fu Panda 3 - Panda listo aldeano (Mike Mitchell) (2016) *Mi mascota Cleo - Manolo (2015) *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Jonathan (Andy Samberg) (trailer) (2015) *Dos amigos y un tejón - Rasputin *Los Increíbles 2 - Hombre en la radio de la Elasticleta (2018) *Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer - Lambert (2014) *Thomas y sus amigos: Rescate en la isla misteriosa - Bash (2011) *Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua - Perca Perkins (Dee Bradley Baker) (2015) *Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare - Butch Hare (Drake Bell) *Turbo - Conductor del tour (2013) *Thomas y sus Amigos: La leyenda del tesoro perdido - Douglas (2015) *Coco (película de Disney•Pixar) - Voces adicionales (2017) *Ralph, el demoledor Don Jess Harnell (2012) *Monsters University - Voces adicionales (2013) *Tinker Bell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás - Voces adicionales (2015) *Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas - Voces Adicionales (2014) *Sherlock Gnomes - Voces adicionales (2018) *Emoji: La película - Voces adicionales (2017) *Angry Birds: La película - Voces adicionales y Early (trailer) (2016) *La fiesta de las salchichas - Cajita de jugo de uva / zanahori bebe (2016) *Rio 2 - Voces Diversas Películas [[Caleb Landry Jones|'Caleb Landry Jones']] * Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri - Red Welby (2017) * Barry Seal, solo en América - JB (2017) * Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz - Cole (2014) Alexander Flores *Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego - Winston (2015) *Maze Runner: Correr o morir - Winston (2014) Cameron Monaghan *Academia de vampiros - Mason Ashford (2014) *Fin de curso - Corey Doyle (2011) Otros papeles: ' *Cadáver - Dave (Max McNamara) (2018) *Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury - Kenny Everett (Dickie Beau) (2018) *Venom - Isaac (Jared Bankens) (2018) *La tierra de hábitos constantes - Charlie (Charlie Tahan) (2018) *Johnny English 3.0 - Samir (Amit Shah) (2018) *Yo soy Simón - Bram Greenfeld (Keiynan Lonsdale) (2018) *Amor de medianoche - Voces adicionales (2018) *Verdad o reto - Lucas Moreno (Tyler Posey) (2018) *Ready Player One: Comienza el juego - Experto de IOI (Joe Hurst) (2018) **Wade Owen Watts / Parzival (Tye Sheridan) (tráiler/2018) *Newness - Paul (Matthew Gray Gubler) (2017) *La Wedding Planner - Voces adicionales (2017) *Jumanji: En la selva - Voces adicionales (2017) *Dunkerque - Voces adicionales (2017) *Hasta que el cuerpo aguante - Peter (Paul W. Downs) (2017) *Cómo ser un Latin Lover - Pareja joven de Peggy (Michael Cera) (2017) *Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro - Voces adicionales (2017) *Kong: La isla calavera - Slivko (Thomas Mann) (2017) *El Aro 3 - Voces adicionales (2017) *Absolutely Fabulous: La película - Asistente de Lulu (Dan Jarratt-Cook) (2016) *Aliados - Voces adicionales (2016) *David Brent: Vida en la carretera - Dan Harvey (Tom Basden) (2016) *La gran muralla - Voces adicionales (2016) *Hasta el último hombre - Voces adicionales (2016) *Estaré en casa esta Navidad - Mike Kelly (John Reardon) (2016) *Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos - Sr. Abernathy (Kevin Guthrie) (2016) *La llegada - Capitán Marks (Mark O'Brien) (2016) *Mi papá es un gato - Voces adicionales (2016) *Dos tipos peligrosos - Chet (Jack Kilmer) (2016) *Hot Bot - Agente Koontz (Danny Masterson) (2016) *X-Men: Apocalipsis - Reportero de CNN (James Loye) (2016) *Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies - Teniente Denny (Tom Lorcan) (2016) *Mi abuelo es un peligro - Brah (Michael Hudson) (2016) *Deadpool - Jeremy Garret (Style Dayne) (2016) *La quinta ola - Evan Walker (Alex Roe) (2016) *Punto de quiebre - Jeff (Max Thieriot) (2015) *007: Spectre - Voces adicionales (2015) *La horca - Voces adicionales (2015) *R.L. Stine's Monsterville: El consejo de los espíritus - Kellen (Braeden Lemasters) (2015) *A la *&$%! con los zombis - Augie (Joey Morgan) (2015) (trailer) *Revancha - Voces adicionales (2015) *Pasante de moda - Voces adicionales (2015) *Dos locas en fuga - Voces adicionales (2015) *Ted 2 - Obi-Wan (Alec Sulkin) (2015) *Pixeles - Q*bert (2015) *Cerdos de guerra - Predicador (Steven Luke) (2015) *La designada ultra fea - Toby Tucker (Nick Eversman) (2015) *Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico - Voces adicionales (2015) *El gran pequeño - Empleado de la fuente de Soda (Travis T. Flory) (2015) *McFarland: Sin límites - Victor Puentes (Sergio Avelar) (2015) *Bienvenidos al ayer - Voces adicionales (2015) *Dragones de Camelot - Galahad (James Nitti) (2014) *Río perdido - Bones (Iain De Caestecker) (2014) (segunda versión) *Adultos primerizos - Hudson (Joel McHale) (2014) *Volando a casa - Jason (Max Pirkis) (2014) *Francotirador - Voces adicionales (2014) *El código enigma - Peter Hilton (Matthew Beard) (2014) *Inquebrantable - Mutsuhiro Watanabe (Takamasa Ishihara) (2014) *Dumb and Dumber To - Tom (Tommy Snider) (2014) *La Bella y la Bestia - Jean-Baptiste (2014) *Men, Women & Children - Voces adicionales (2014) *James Brown: El rey del soul - James Brown (Chadwick Boseman) (2014) *Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! - Voces adicionales (2014) *Hasta que la muerte los juntó - Rabino Charles Grodner (Ben Schwartz) (2014) *Drácula, la historia jamás contada - Nicolae (Paul Bullion) (2014) *Así en la tierra como en el infierno - Adolescente (Théo Cholbi) (2014) *Comando Especial 2 - Estudiante de improvisación (Ian Hoch) (2014) *Si decido quedarme - Chico 1 & 2 (2014) *Lucy - Estudiante en conferencia (2014) *Guardianes de la galaxia - Voces adicionales (2014) *El gran hotel Budapest - Zero Moustafa (Tony Revolori) (2014) *Luna de miel en familia - Adolescente (Jared Sandler) (2014) *Buenos vecinos - Voces adicionales (2014) *El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro - Hombre de negro (Louis Cancelmi) (2014) *Sin escalas - Voces adicionales (2014) (versión Universal) *Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) - Voces Adicionales *Need for Speed: La película - Voces adicionales (2014) *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno - Voces adicionales (2014) *Un corazón normal - Buzzy (BD Wong) (2014) *Un tipo rudo 2 - Tucson (Leon Thomas III) (2014) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Soldado (Nathan Wiley) (2014) *Jimi: Todo está de mi lado - John "Mitch" Mitchell (Tom Dunlea) (2013) *Tentaciones oscuras - Reed (Danny Wylde) (2013) *Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad - Patrick Lekota (Zenzo Ngqobe) (2013) *El juego de Ender - Voces adicionales (2013) (versión Summit) *Cuestión de tiempo - Rory (Joshua McGuire) (2013) *El quinto poder - Ian Katz (Dan Stevens) (2013) *Los súper Buddies - Monk-E (Atticus Shaffer) (2013) *The Way, Way Back - Voces adicionales (2013 *Aprendices fuera de línea - Voces adicionales (2013) *Solo en Navidad - Phil (John Kenward) (2013) *Son como niños 2 - Duffy (Alex Poncio) (2013) *Chicas armadas y peligrosas - Chris Gethard (Él mismo) y Paramédico (Zach Woods) (2013) *Oz, el poderoso - Voces adicionales (2013) *El último desafío - Voces adicionales (2013) *Un día a la vez - Tommy (Barrett Shuler) (2012) *Ni un paso atrás - Voces adicionales (2012) (versión Buena Vista) *Fugitivo - Floyd (Alexander Fehling) (2012) *Transito - Shane (Sterling Knight) (2012) *La noche más oscura - Voces adicionales (2012) *Notas perfectas - Unicycle (Michael Viruet) y Clef #4 (Donald Faison) (2012) *Anna Karenina - Lukich (Luke Newberry), Burisov (Henry Lloyd-Hughes) y Voces adicionales (2012) *Las ventajas de ser invisible - Bob (Adam Hagenbuch) (2012) *Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo - Danny (Kasey Campbell) (2012) *American Pie: El reencuentro - Bo (Robert Hayes) (2012) *Proyecto X - Voces adicionales (2012) *Caballo de guerra - Soldado Gunther Schröder (David Kross) (2011) *Los Muppets - Voces Adicionales (2011) *Contagio - Dr. David Eisenberg (Demetri Martin) (2011) *Un niñero sinvergüenza – Voces adicionales (2011) *Las mujeres y Las Vegas - Alex (Eddie Kaye Thomas) (2010) *Eres tan Cupido - Barry (Mike Snyder) (2010) *Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme - Robby (John Buffalo Mailer) (2010) *Belleza popular - Bryan Ryan (Jerod Perez) (2009) *Venganza implacable - Bill Williamson (Brendan Fletcher) (2009) *Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva - Mike Newton (Michael Welch) (2009) (Moviecity) *¡Vamos por las chicas! - Turk (James Earl) (2009) *El mensajero - Voces adicionales (2009) (1ra versión) *St Trinian's 2: La leyenda del oro de Fritton - Peters (Christian Brassington) (2009) *Tornados de hielo - Gary (Ryan Kennedy) (2009) *Persecución inminente - Yong Kim (Justin Chon) (2009) *Hagamos una porno - Barry (Ricky Mabe) (2008) *El día de los muertos - Bud Crain (Stark Sands) (2008) *Camp Rock - Voces adicionales (2008) *3:10 a Yuma - William Evans (Logan Lerman) (2007) (doblaje de DVD) *My Name Is Bruce - Clayton (Logan Martin) (2007) *Diversión en ruedas - Ty Neptune (James Immekus) (2007) *Gino Bartali: El inmortal - Rossi (2006) *El juego de sus vidas - Voces adicionales (2005) *Venganza en graves - Terry (Geno Carvalho) (2005) *Enredos de familia - Ryan Carmichael (Jesse Bradford) (2004) *Calabozos y Dragones (película) - Ridley Freeborn (Justin Whalin) (2000) *El maestro borracho - Amigo de Freddy (Shun-Yee Yuen) (1978) Series de TV 'Daniel Curtis Lee *Zeke y Luther - Kojo *Amigos por el mundo - El mismo *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Raymond Darren Criss *Flash - Maestro Musical *Supergirl - Maestro Musical **Flash: Dueto - Maestro Musical Pana Hema Taylor *Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados - Nasir (FOX) *Espartaco: La venganza - Nasir (FOX) Otros *Teen Wolf - Stiles Stilinski / Nogitsune (Dylan O'Brien) *Lindas mentirosas (2012-2015) **Mike Montgomery (Cody Allen Christian) (temps. 5-6, eps. 113-127) **Sam (Alexander Nifong) (temp. 2, ep. 38) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: **Leo Fitz (Iain De Caestecker) (versión Disney / Marvel) **Idaho (Wilmer Calderon) (versión Sony) *Gotham **Benny (Kett Turton) (1ª temporada, ep 5) **Jonathan Crane/Scarcrow (Charlie Tahan) (1ª temporada, 4ª temporada hasta ep. 68.) **Jonathan Crane/Scarcrow (David W. Thompson) (4ª temporada desde ep. 82.) *The 100 - Jasper Jordan (Devon Bostick) *Flecha - Chase (Austin Butler) **Voces adicionales *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Kyle *Sam y Cat - Actor de Que Dificultad, Chico de la agencia de niñeras rival, Vecino con el perro *Kirby Buckets - Bigo Pulpo *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Jake Holling (Megaforce Negro) *Level Up - Davis *Pequeñas Mentiras - Tom *Lab Rats - Etanh *Austin & Ally - Walter *El misterio de Anubis - Dexter Lloyd *PrankStars - Cody Simpson, Zacahry Porter *¡Que Onda! - Matthew Bailey *Suburgatory - Evan *Glee: Buscando la fama (2012-2015) **Wade "Único" Adams (Alex Newell) (temp. 4-6) **Gabriel (Connor McCabe) (temp. 6, ep. 110) *Estoy en la banda - Jared *Split - Guy *Aliens en América - Brad, Todd Palladino *La teoría del Big Bang - Todd Zarnecki *Espartaco: Sangre y arena - Marcus / Pietros *Los pilares de la Tierra - Richard *Suits - Harold Jakowski *Todos odian a Chris - Drew Rock *Zach será famoso - Nick *Fear the Walking Dead - Calvin *Supertienda - Fotógrafo *A todo ritmo - Voces adicionales *Cómo conocí a tu madre - Scooby, Voces adicionales *1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales *Huesos - Voces adicionales *Criando malvas - Voces adicionales *Los Borgia - Voces adicionales *Historias Horribles - Voces adicionales Telenovelas y series brasileñas [[Ricky Tavares|'Ricky Tavares']] * Vidas en juego - Wellington Barbosa Viana * José de Egipto - José (joven) * Los milagros de Jesús - David * ¡Victoria! - Mossoró Ferreira * La tierra prometida - Zaqueo Miguel Rômulo *Acuarela del amor - Felipe *Cuento encantado - Cícero Otros *Cuna de gato - Macao (Henrique Ramiro) *Una Rosa con amor - Beto (Fábio Rhoden) *Insensato corazón - Sergio (Vitor Novello) *Dinosaurios y robots - Daniel (Guilherme Nasraui) (1a voz) *Fina estampa - Mandrake (Sandro Pedroso) *Lado a lado - Teodoro (Daniel Dalcin) *Laberintos del corazón - Patrick (Júlio Oliveira) *Rastros de mentiras - Luciano (Lucas Romano) *Hombre nuevo - Mosca (Fagundes Emmanuel) Dramas coreanos *El hada de las pesas - Jo Tae Kwan *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Jason * Mary está fuera por la noche - Re Oh * Los chicos son mejores que las flores - Voces adicionales Telenovelas turcas *Misericordia - Atıf Birsel (Ahmet Rıfat Şungar) *Las hijas del sol - Emre Bağdatlı (Sarp Can Köroğlu) (1ª voz) Series Web *Los guerreros valientes - Chris Kirkman *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (serie web) - Sandalwood / Snips Videojuegos *Smite - Jano *Lego Dimensions - Marty McFly , Marty McFly Jr, Marlene Mcfly, Seamus McFly (Michael J. Fox), Robin (Lego) (Robbie Daymond) *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Obito Uchiha (niño y adolescente) *Injustice 2 - Blue Beetle *LEGO: Jurassic World - Voces adicionales Documentales *Dynamo: Magia imposible - Steven Frayne "Dynamo" Intérprete *'La colina de las amapolas' ** "La Rosa Blanca", junto a Jocelyn Robles (Umi Matsuzaki), Arturo Cataño (Shun Kazama), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō Mizunuma), Cecilia Gómez (Sora Matsuzaki). Coros junto a: Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Cecilia Gómez, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez **''"Buen Viaje" ,'' junto a Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Cecilia Gómez, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) **''"Un navío",'' junto a Jocelyn Robles (Umi Matsuzaki), Arturo Cataño (Shun Kazama), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō Mizunuma), Cecilia Gómez (Sora Matsuzaki). Coros junto a: Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Cecilia Gómez, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez Estudios y empresas de doblaje México D.F. *Antigua *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Centauro Comunicaciones - Grupo Centauro CDMX *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *DPI *Grupo Macías *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam *Labo *MainFrame *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. *The Dubbing Maker Cuernavaca, México *CBAudio *Elefante Films Enlaces Externos * * Ruiz, Miguel Ángel Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca